mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Cam Clarke
| birth_place = Burbank, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor/Singer | alias = James Flinders, Jimmy Flinders, Kelly Brewster, Cam Clark, Cameron Charles | gender = Male | yearsactive = 1970–present | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = Latter-Day Saint | salary = | networth = | credits = Metal Gear Solid as Liquid Snake Avatar: The Last Airbender as''' Lao Bei Fong' ''Bleach as Yasochika Iemura He-Man and the Masters of the Universe as''' He-Man/Prince Adam''' Painkiller as Daniel Garner Tales of Symphonia as Kratos Aurion Tales of Legendia as Will Raynard Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as Leonardo/Rocksteady | website = http://www.camclarke.com/ | agent = Sutton, Barth and Vennari }} Cameron Arthur "Cam" Clarke (born November 6, 1957) is a prolific American voice actor and singer, well known for his work in animation and video games. He has provided voices for various Star Wars video games, as well as the fan project TROOPS. He often voices teenagers and other similarly young characters. In Mormon circles, Cam Clarke is best known as the original "Jimmy Flinders" character during the 1970s, from the hit LDS musical, Saturday's Warrior. Life and career Cam Clarke was born in 1957 in the city of Los Angeles, California to actor Robert Clarke and singer Alyce King. Cam's first entry into show business was his appearances on his family's ABC variety show The King Family at the age of six. He continued to perform with his family on various TV specials until the 1980s when he got his first voice acting roles in the animated shows Snorks and Robotech. In addition to his Star Wars roles, he is well known for his long list of video game and animation roles, playing the characters Medivh and Malygos in World of Warcraft, Liquid Snake in Metal Gear Solid franchise of video games, Kaneda in English dub of Katsuhiro Otomo's Akira, Simba in the Timon and Pumbaa and Kingdom Hearts II,Simba's singing voice in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and Leonardo in 1987's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Family * Son of Robert Clarke and Alyce King. * Nephew of Yvonne King, Louise King, Alvino Rey, Buddy Cole, Marilyn King. * Cousin of Tina Cole, Chris Conkling. * Half-brother of Ric and Lex de Azevedo. Selected works Anime roles * Akira - Shotaro Kaneda (1989 Streamline dub) * Around the World with Willy Fog - Rigadon * Bleach - Yasochika Iemura * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds - Dogtanian * Duel Masters - Toru, Shori, Stu: Game Announcer #2 * Robotech (1985) TV Series (voice) - Lance Belmont, Maximillian Sterling * G-Force: Guardians of Space (1986) (voice) - Dirk Daring, Red Impulse * Honey and Clover - Takumi Mayama * Monster - Richard Braun * Naruto - Aoi Rakusho * Naruto Special: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! - Suien * Warriors of the Wind (1984) (voice) - Prince Milo Other Animated Roles * Tales of the Black Freighter - Money Lender * Aladdin - Additional Voices * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes - Igor, Tomacho *The Zula Patrol Multo, Bula * Avatar the Last Airbender - Lao Bei Fong (in "The Blind Bandit") * Back at the Barnyard - Freddy the Ferret (all episodes, 2007–2008) * Captain Planet and the Planeteers - Ooze (1990–1993), Additional Voices * Clifford the Big Red Dog - Machavelli, Mr. Mark Howard, Mr. Dink, Ad Announcer * Clifford's Puppy Days - Mr. Mark Howard * Cow and Chicken - Additional Voices * Denver, the Last Dinosaur - Mario, Shades * Dino-Riders - Additional Voices * Disney's House of Mouse - Simba * Eek! The Cat (1992) TV Series (voice) Additional Voices * Gargoyles - Young Gillecomgain * God, the Devil and Bob - * Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer - Austin Bucks * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe-2002 - He-Man * Megas XLR Season 2 Episode 10 (A Clockwork Megas) - Bot #32/Robot/Bot #101 * ''Mr. Bogus - Mr. Bogus * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island - Beau * Snoopy!!! The Musical - Snoopy * Special Agent Oso - Whirly Bird and R.R. Rapide * Spider-Man - Mister Fantastic * Tales from the Crypt - Dudley Pig * TaleSpin - Daring Dan Dawson * The California Raisins - Bebop * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Leonardo, Rocksteady, Mung, OverDrive * Terminator Salvation: The Machinima Series (2009) - Laz Howard * The Land Before Time: The Series - Bron * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea - Flounder * The Mask - Putty Thing * The Tick - Die Fledermaus, Fishboy: Lost Prince of Atlantis * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat - Additional Voices * This is America, Charlie Brown ("The Music and Heroes of America") - Snoopy (singing) * Timon and Pumbaa - Simba * Where's Waldo? - Additional Voices * W.I.T.C.H. - Dean Collins * Casey Jr. The Circus Engine & Friends - Casey Jr., Casey Jones & Johnny Live-Action Roles * Flip That House - Narrator * Walker: Texas Ranger - A.R.T. * Troops - Captain Jyanix Bach * Underdog - Supershep, Little Brown Dog Theatre Roles * Noah: The Musical - Citizen of Land of Nod Movie Roles * The Smurfs and the Magic Flute - Peewit * Akira - Shotaro Kaneda (1989 Streamline pictures dub) * Barnyard: The Original Party Animals - Freddy The Ferret * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie - Robert the Terrible, The King * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride - Simba (singing voice) Video Game Roles * Assassin's Creed 2 - Subject Sixteen, Additional Voices * Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance - Fayard, Vahn, Additional Voices * Baldur's Gate 2 - Drizzt Do'Urden, Aran Linvail, Additional Voices * Bloody Roar: Primal Fury - Bakuryu, Cronos (uncredited in Xbox version) * Call of Duty: United Offensive - Pvt. Anderson,Sasha, Additional Voices * Champions of Norrath - * Champions: Return to Arms - * Crackdown 2 - Additional voices * Clash of the Titans - Philokrates, Fisherman, Soldiers, Spirits * Crimson Sea '' - Shahanai (uncredited) * ''Dark Cloud 2 - Dark Element, Dr. Jamming (uncredited) * Dragon Age: Origins - Additional voices * Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening - Herren, Kendrick, Additional voices * Doom 3 - IPN Newscaster, Additional Voices * EOE: Eve of Extinction - Josh Calloway * Escape from Monkey Island - Clive the Jambalaya Tourist, Meathook * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem - Anthony the Paige, Custodian * Eternal Sonata - Prince Crescendo (uncredited) * EverQuest II - Assistant Tillheel, Captain Santis, Vondorinsarnoo, Generic Male Kerran Merchant, Generic Male High Elf Merchant, Generic Male Wood Elf Merchant, Generic Male Halfling Merchant, Generic Male Amygdalan Enemy, Generic Male Dark Elf Enemy, Generic Male Dragon Enemy, Generic Male Ettin Enemy, Generic Male Froglok Enemy, Generic Male Ghost Enemy, Generic Male Golem Enemy * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel - Vault Man, Patrol, Plasma, Kamikaze Robot * Final Fantasy XIII - Cocoon Inhabitant * Freddy Pharkas: Frontier Pharmacist - Freddy Pharkas * Galleon - Sultan * God of War II - Hercules (Scrapped in final version, but is still credited) * Grandia II - Ryudo, Father Carius, Risotto * Gungrave Overdose - Juji Kabane, Richard Wong * Halo Wars - Flamethrower * Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction - General Ross and Doc Samson * Jade Empire - Sky, Si Pat, Additional Voices * Killer7 - Andrei Ulmeyda * Kingdom Hearts II - Simba * Kingdom of Paradise - Kairoku, Hokaku * La Pucelle: Tactics - Yattanya * Legaia 2: Duel Saga - Lang (uncredited) * The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king - King Arveleg * Lost Planet 2 - Mercenary CO * Mass Effect '' - Private Fredericks, Additional Voices * ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Thor, Daredevil, Weasel * Medal of Honor: Allied Assault - Additional Voices * Metal Gear Solid - Liquid Snake, "Master" McDonnell Miller * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes - Liquid Snake, "Master" McDonnell Miller * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Liquid Snake * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Liquid Snake (flashbacks) * Neverwinter Nights - Various * Ninety Nine Nights - Klarran * Painkiller - Daniel * Painkiller: Battle Out Of Hell - Daniel * Quest for Glory IV - Domovoi, Gypsy Davy, Nikolai * Return to Castle Wolfenstein - Nazi Soldier #4 * Rise of the Argonauts - Additional voices * Rise of the Dragon - William Blade Hunter * Robotech: Battlecry - Jack Archer * Sacrifice - Additional Voices * The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition - Meathook * Shadow Of Rome - Marcus Brutus * Shark Tale - Eel Boss, Teenboy Fish, Paper-Sales Fish * Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix - Anthony Michaels * Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage - Puck * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - Additional Voices * Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy - Additional Voices * Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast - Additional Voices * Tales of Legendia - Will Raynard (uncredited) * Tales of Symphonia - Kratos Aurion * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - Kratos Aurion (uncredited) * Tales of Vesperia - Kratos Aurion, The Sage (uncredited) * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - Kratos Aurion (Narrator) (uncredited) * Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven - Tesshu * The Thing - Weldon (uncredited) * Wild Arms 4 - Scythe, Tony, Goblins (uncredited) * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade - Blood Elf Male, Medivh, Nexus-Prince Shaffar * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King - Malygos * Yakuza - Additional Voices Audiobook * The Mystery of Smuggler's Cove (1985) Hardy Boys audiobook - All characters Music In 1999, Clarke released Inside Out, a romantic / adult contemporary cover album. It had a peculiar twist: Clarke subtly modified certain lyrics to sing under his own perspective as a gay man. External links * * Category:1957 births Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:American pop singers Category:American male singers Category:Living people Category:People from the San Fernando Valley Category:LGBT people from the United States fr:Cam Clarke ko:캠 클라크 it:Cam Clarke ja:カム・クラーク pt:Cam Clarke fi:Cam Clarke sv:Cam Clarke